Just For Tonight
by JeanyAlicia
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "A Beautiful Lie" Lisa und Dean versuchen einen Tag gemeinsam durchzustehen und suchen dabei gemeinsam nach einer Lösung, ihrem Sohn begreiflich zu machen, was seinem Vater zustoßen wird.


A/N: Dies ist meine **Fortsetzung zu _A Beautiful Lie. _**Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet aus meinem One-Shot 'nen Mehrteiler zu machen, aber eines Abend war ich inspiriert und hab mich dran gesetzt. Und das hier ist entstanden. Ich plane noch zwei oder drei Sequels, aber da steht noch nichts fest. Ich werd's dann hier verkünden, versprochen!

A/N: Betaleserin ist wie immer meine liebreizende und wundervolle LamiaJade, die mit wachsamem Auge meine Stories begutachtet, bevor sie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen und immer total aufgeregt ist, wenn ich auch nur zwei worte tippe xD. Hab dich lieb, Süße.

A/N: Ich werde diese Story so wie den Vorgänger im Laufe der Zeit ins Englische übersetzen. -- _This story is going to be translated into English in the next couple of days or weeks._ Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Alle genannten Personen, Orte und Handlungen entspringen meiner Phantasie und gehören ansonsten WB/CW und Eric Kripke. Außerdem werde ich für meine Arbeit nicht bezahlt.

* * *

**Just for tonight **

Ich kauerte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa, den Kopf abgestützt auf meinen Knien, als Dean wieder herunter kam. Leisen Schrittes hörte ich ihn näher kommen. Ich hob den Kopf nicht, hatte nicht die Courage, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Zu viel hatte er durcheinander gebracht, zu viel meiner heilen Welt zerstört. _Wäre er doch bloß nie wieder aufgetaucht!_ Aber was machte ich mir vor? I c h hatte ihn angerufen, i c h hatte ihm gesagt, dass er doch der Vater meines Sohnes sei. Ich, i c h ganz allein hatte mein Kartenhaus zum Einstürzen gebracht.

Die Polster unter mir bewegten sich und raschelten leicht. Dean hatte sich neben mich gesetzt. Noch immer hob ich den Kopf nicht, lauschte der Stille, die nur von leisen Schluchzern meiner selbst durchbrochen wurde. Ich erwartete nicht, dass Dean irgendetwas sagen würde. Ich wusste er würde verschwinden, sich wohlmöglich nie wieder melden. Innerlich hatte ich mich längst darauf vorbereitet.

Deans Hand strich federleicht über meinen Rücken und doch ließen seine Berührungen mich zusammenfahren. Er ließ sich nicht irritieren, strich behutsam weiter und das ungute Gefühl überkam mich, dass er mich besser zu kennen schien, als mir bewusst war. Oder aber, dass meine Lage so eindeutig und aussichtslos war, dass eine andere Reaktion nicht möglich war.

„Lisa..." Erneut fuhr ich zusammen, als Dean unerwartet meinen Namen aussprach. Und nun hob ich auch den Kopf. Meine Augen brannten. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen, so besorgt, wie Dean mich ansah. Seine Hand glitt von meinem Rücken an meine linke Wange, mit seinem Daumen wischte er die Tränen von meinen rotgeweinten Lidern. Ich schloss die Augen, lehnte mich unbewusst gegen seine warme Hand. Die Nähe, die mir alles geben und zugleich alles nehmen konnte...

Die Tränen rannen weiter über mein heißes Gesicht. Dean rutschte näher an mich heran, zog meinen Kopf an seine Brust und wiegte mich leicht in seinen Armen. _Das macht es nur noch schwerer..._ Andererseits wäre es vermutlich genau so dumm gewesen, wenn er mich einfach allein hätte sitzen lassen und mir und meinem... unserem Sohn einfach den Rücken gekehrt hätte.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich, die Tränen versiegten. Ich schälte mich aus Deans Armen, setzte mich auf, wischte mir übers Gesicht und atmete Tief durch. Meine Tränen brachten uns nicht weiter, also versuchte ich, wenigstens ein wenig an Haltung zu bewahren. Ich bemerkte, wie Dean mich ansah, bevor er seinen Blick gen Boden richtete. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes Haar.

Ich räusperte mich und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor meiner Brust, trotzdem sah ich Dean nicht an. Stattdessen fixierte ich einen kleinen Riss im Jeansstoff meiner Hose. „Hast du mit Ben gesprochen?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Dean nicken. „Ja... ja, hab ich."

„Und? Was sagt er?"

„Was soll er schon sagen? Er ist enttäuscht, dass ‚Daddy' nicht bleiben kann. Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, aber..." Dean schnaufte, stützte die Arme auf die Knie und ließ den Kopf tief zwischen die Schultern sinken. „Wie soll ich meinem Sohn begreiflich machen, dass ich sterben werde? Ich bin froh, dass er uns da noch nicht zugehört zu haben scheint."

Einige Zeit schwiegen wir beide, dann: „Wie geht's ihm?"

Dean sah mich nur kurz an. Sein Blick verriet mir bereits, dass es meinem Baby nicht gut gehen konnte. „Naja, es geht so. Er sitzt auf seinem Bett, starrt die Wand an, will eigentlich nur allein sein. Kein Wunder, oder?"

Ich nickte. „Und dir?"

Dean wandte den Kopf, sah mir lange in die Augen, dann lächelte er gequält. Es wirkte unecht und ich wusste selbst, dass ihm wohl kaum zum Lachen zu Mute war. Genau so wenig wie mir selbst. „Fühlt sich komisch an." Er schaute wieder zu Boden. „Nachdem mein Dad gestorben ist, habe ich immer geglaubt, dass mein Bruder alles ist, was ich noch an Familie habe. Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass ich auch noch einen Sohn habe...das erlebt man nicht alle Tage." Wieder sah er mich an, mit sanftem Blick und ruhiger Stimme: „Und wie geht es dir, Lisa?"

Ich seufzte. „Beschissen..."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dein Leben auf den Kopf stelle.", antwortete er in gedämpfter Lautstärke, beinahe flüsternd.

„Ich wünschte, dass-" _all das vor fast 9 Jahren nie passiert wäre._ Ich hielt inne, denn das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Ich liebte meinen Sohn vom ersten Moment an! „-damals alles ein wenig anders verlaufen wäre."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm nicht auf die Idee, dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Wir waren einfach jung, Lisa." Er fuhr sich – wie so häufig – mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Hör mal, ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen, aber ich denke du solltest das wissen. ...Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, diesen speziellen ‚Job' nicht hätte und wüsste, dass ich die Radieschen nicht in absehbarer Zukunft von unten betrachten müsste, dann würde ich keine Sekunde zögern und bei euch bleiben!"

Meine Augen wuchsen auf die Größe von Golfbällen an. _Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?!_

Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Es geht nicht. Sam braucht mich, und in ein paar Monaten-"

„Nein! Sag das nicht!"

„Mir wäre es anders auch lieber. Sag mir, wie hätte ich damit leben sollen, zu wissen, dass ich versagte hatte? Dass ich meinen Bruder nicht beschützen konnte? Ich habe es unserem Dad versprochen, Lisa. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass ihr einen solchen Verlust ertragen müsst."

Es klang so, als machte Dean sich tatsächlich Gedanken über diese Situation. Das war schon beinahe mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Natürlich fiel seine Entscheidung negativ für Ben und mich aus, aber was waren wir schon? Ex-Flirt und Anhängsel...

„Mommy?" Mein Kopf schnellte in Richtung Treppe, an dessen Treppenabsatz mein Baby stand. Auch Dean sah seinen Sohn an. Erstaunlicherweise erwiderte Ben den Blick nicht und durchbohrte stattdessen mich mit starrem, beinahe paralysiertem Ausdruck, während er auf mich zulief. Wie von selbst sprang ich vom Sofa und lief ihm entgegen. Und jetzt konnte ich auch die kleinen, glitzernden Tränchen in seinen Augen erkennen.

„Was ist los, Baby? Warum weinst du?" Meine eigene Stimme versagte, als auch mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie sinken, um mit meinem Sohn auf selber Augenhöhe zu sein. Ben warf beide Arme um meinen Hals und schluchzte.

„Warum muss Dean gehen?" Mir fehlten die Worte. Ich würde meinem Sohn jetzt ganz sicher nicht sagen, dass Dean sterben würde. „Daddy soll nicht gehen!" Ich strich Ben beruhigend über den Rücken. _Daddy...er hat Daddy gesagt..._

Ich stützte mein Kinn auf Bens kleine Schulter und schloss ihn ganz fest in meine Arme. „Es...es muss sein, Schatz."

„Geht Daddy schon bald wieder?", fragte Ben mit erstickter Stimme, seine Tränen durchweichten allmählich den Stoff meines Oberteils.

Als ich gerade antworten wollte, kam Dean mir zuvor. „Nein, Ben. Ich bleibe!"

Dean stand dicht hinter mir. Ich hörte seine Kleidung rascheln, als auch er in die Hocke ging.

Ich hielt die Luft an. _Das hast du nicht gehört, Lisa. Du bildest dir schon Sachen ein!_

Ben riss sich aus meinen Armen und starrte Dean mit offener Kinnlade und aufgerissenen, noch immer von Tränen verschleierten Augen an. „Wirklich?"

Dean nickte. „Zumindest für eine Weile..."

Bevor Dean sich versah, sprang Ben schon in seine Arme und riss seinen Vater vollends zu Boden. Ich kniete weiterhin da, so wie mein Sohn mich hatte stehen lassen. _Kneif mich wer, das muss alles ein völlig verrückter Traum sein. _Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich mich verhört haben musste, aber als ich das glückliche Kichern meines Sohnes hinter mir vernahm, wurde mir bewusst, dass all das hier tatsächlich geschah. Ich drehte mich nicht um, stimmte nicht in das freudige Gelächter ein. Stattdessen ließ ich den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen.

_Dean, was tust du bloß?_

„Ben, hör mal. Willst du nicht etwas auf dein Zimmer gehen und spielen?", hörte ich Dean sagen.

„Nein! Ich will hier bleiben!"

„Bitte, Ben..."

Meinem Sohn schien ein Licht aufzugehen. „Ihr wollt reden..." Es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage. „Und dann weint Mommy wieder und du gehst doch..." Ben schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Und ich darf nicht zuhören." Beleidigt lief er an mir vorbei und stampfte die Treppe hoch. Dann hörte man das Knallen seiner Zimmertür.

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

„Komm, Lisa. Steh auf." Ich reagierte nicht, war einfach nicht im Stande dazu, saß weiterhin da und starrte den Boden an. Dean lief um mich herum, ging vor mir in die Hocke. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände, zwang mich damit, ihn anzusehen.

Ich blickte in seine grünen Augen, war so verwirrt. Hatte so viele Fragen auf dem Herzen. Vor allem wollte ich wissen, warum er das hier tat. Warum er plötzlich behauptete, er bliebe doch hier.

Dean sah mich an, strich mit dem Daumen seiner rechten Hand leicht über meinen Wangenknochen. Er schmunzelte, senkte leicht den Kopf und seine Hand sank von meiner Wange. Dann stand er auf und hielt mir helfend eine Hand hin.

„Nun komm schon."

Ich ergriff seine Hand und ließ mir von ihm aufhelfen. Rasch drehte ich mich um und verschwand in der Küche. „Kaffee?", startete ich den verzweifelten Versuch, ein halbwegs normales Gespräch in Gang zu kriegen, ohne aber dabei Dean anzuschauen. „Oder Whiskey?" Ja, diese Situation schrie förmlich nach was Stärkerem.

„Whiskey, danke."

Während ich zwei Gläser füllte – mein eigenes doppelt so voll wie Deans – setzte Dean sich wieder aufs Sofa.

„Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Chaos verursache, aber...ich konnte Ben so einfach nicht mit ansehen, Lisa. Ich-"

„Nein. Schon okay." Ich brachte ihm sein Glas Whiskey, mein eigenes hatte ich längst geleert.

„Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Dean ungläubig, hob sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht sauer. Bloß ziemlich verwirrt..."

Dean nickte.

„Was jetzt?", fragte ich ihn dann. Zur Antwort bekam ich ein Schulterzucken.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Ben noch enttäuschter sein wird, wenn ich tatsächlich sofort wieder verschwinde."

„Dann bleib hier." Ich versuchte, so ruhig und gelassen wie irgend möglich zu bleiben. Zwar hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, wo ich Dean unterbringen wollte, aber das würde sich schon irgendwie klären.

Dean dachte nach. Ganz still war er, fuhr sich durchs Haar, lächelte dann verlegen. Aber nur heute Nacht."

Das erste Mal an diesem Spätnachmittag fiel mir auf, dass wir unbewusst immer wieder in doppeldeutige Situationen gerieten, aber keiner von uns auch nur irgendwelche Anstalten machte, diese zu ergreifen. Es war so untypisch für Dean.

„Dann pachte ich wohl für ein paar Stunden dein Sofa.", sagte Dean lachend. Was auch immer ihn so sehr daran amüsierte.

„Denkst du nicht das sieht komisch aus?"

„Denkst d u nicht, dass es noch komischer aussähe, wenn dein Sohn morgen früh deine Schlafzimmertür aufmachen würde und ich läge neben dir?"

_Okay. Er hat Recht. Das wäre peinlich._

„Unser Sohn, Dean. Das nur mal so am Rande. Und eigentlich sollte das für Ben ein ganz normaler Anblick sein können, wenn sein Dad schon ein paar Jahre eher aufgetaucht oder einfach nie verschwunden wäre!" Ich begriff nicht, woher die Wut nun kam, die in mir aufschäumte. Eine Wut auf Dean, dass er mich damals einfach hatte sitzen lassen. Natürlich war mir klar, dass er von all dem nichts wusste, dennoch...

„Momentchen mal! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich all die Jahre keine Ahnung von unserem Sohn hatte. Es war überhaupt reiner Zufall, dass wir über einen Fall in Cicero gelandet sind."

„Ich habe dir doch eh nichts bedeutet, Dean! Ich war gut für ein Wochenende! Und dann bist du spurlos verschwunden, lässt mich schwanger zurück, tauchst gut neun Jahre später auf und erwartest von mir, dass ich dich mit offenen Armen empfange? Wie kann ich?"

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Lisa! Sam und ich, wir haben diesen Job angenommen, weil ich wusste, dass er uns nach Cicero führen würde und weil ich dich wiedersehen wollte. Und... was soll ich noch tun, als zu beteuern, dass es mir leid tut?"

Ich ließ mich in den Sessel direkt gegenüber von Dean fallen, atmete tief durch. Irgendwie musste ich diese unnötige Wut abschütteln, aber mit der geballten Faust auf meinen Glastisch zu hauen war wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee, also begnügte ich mich tiefem Ein- und Ausatmen.

„Jeden gottverdammten Tag in den letzten acht Jahren habe ich versucht, dich zu vergessen, Dean. Aber es ging nicht. Denn jeden Tag, wenn ich mein Baby sehe, werde ich wieder an dich erinnert. Ihr seid euch so ähnlich...", gestand ich in fast flüsterndem Ton. Dean war der Erste, mit dem ich diesen Gedanken teilte. Mit wem hätte ich es auch sonst tun sollen? Niemand hätte mich verstanden. Niemand hat Deans Kind unter seinem Herzen getragen, so wie ich es getan habe. Niemand sah in meinem Sohn jeden Tag aufs Neue den Mann, in den ich mich einst so sehr verliebt hatte.

„Aber die Augen hat er von dir.", sagte Dean aus heiterem Himmel. Mich riss er damit aus den Gedanken und ich hatte ihm nicht richtig zugehört.

„Bitte?"

„Die Augen. Er hat deine braunen Augen."

„Ja...stimmt." Und wieder waren wir in so eine Situation geraten, die in zwei völlig unterschiedliche Richtungen führen konnte. Da mir eine der Varianten im Moment nicht lieb war, verschwand ich erneut in der Küche und rief zurück: „Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte uns Pizza machen."

„Gute Idee."

Dean stand plötzlich hinter mit, lehnte am Küchentresen und wirkte leicht in Gedanken versunken.

„Was ist los?"

Dean schrak auf. „Was? Ähm... nichts. Ich rufe mal eben Sam an." Zum Zeichen wedelte Dean mit seinem Handy, öffnete die Tür zum Garten gleich hinter ihm und verschwand dann aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich schob die Pizzen vom Gefrierfach quasi direkt in den Ofen und stelle diesen an. Danach begann ich den Esstisch zu decken. Das erste Mal deckte ich für mehr als zwei Personen ein, ohne dass ich Besuch hatte. Dean galt nicht als Besuch. Dean war Familie. _Familie..._ Es klang absurd und doch steckte Wahrheit in diesem einen Wort.

Als ich den Tisch fertig eingedeckt hatte, kam Dean auch wieder aus dem Garten. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz genau deuten, aber irgendwas an seinem Auftreten verriet mir, dass er eine etwas lautere Diskussion mit Sam gehabt haben musste.

„Dean?" Er sah mich an. „Schaust du nach den Pizzen während ich Ben rufe?"

„Ich und Kochen? Hast du einen Feuerlöscher im Haus?", scherzte Dean und es tat wirklich gut, von der angespannt emotionalen Ebene zu kommen. So langsam kehrte eine fast freundschaftliche Atmosphäre ein. Natürlich wusste ich, dass diese nicht all zu lange anhalten würde, aber gerade deshalb nahm ich mir vor, sie zu genießen so lange es ging.

Ich grinste breit. „Du schaffst das schon. Das ist wie in der Steinzeit: Der Mann kümmert sich um die Jagd, die Frau um die Kinder."

„Du machst mich zum Gefriertruhenjäger? Das ist echt erniedrigend."

„Jaja, Tarzan. Pass einfach auf, dass mir die Küche nicht abbrennt."

„Jane?"

„Hmm?!"

„Tarzan kommt aus dem Dschungel, nicht aus der Steinzeit."

_Verdammt. Er hat Recht. Sollte ich so was als Mutter nicht eigentlich wissen? _

Lachend wandte ich mich von ihm ab und ging in Richtung Treppe. „Du scheinst dich ja auszukennen in der Kinderbuchindustrie!"

Relativ langsam ging ich die Stufen zum Zimmer meines Sohnes hoch. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde, in welcher launischen Verfassung er sein würde.

Vor der Tür hielt ich inne, die Finger schon zum Klopfen bereit. _Wovor hast du Angst? Es ist dein Sohn! _ Dies rüttelte mich auf und ich klopfte. Dann öffnete ich langsam und leise die Tür.

Ben saß still an seinem Schreibtisch und zeichnete. Er reagierte gar nicht auf mich.

„Baby, hast du Hunger? Es gibt Pizza."

Ben versuchte weiter, starr auf sein Blatt Papier zu sehen, aber ich sah seine Augenbraue zucken, als ich Pizza erwähnte. Er konnte Pizza noch nie widerstehen, also war ich mir sehr sicher, seinen Willen bald brechen zu können.

„Ach komm schon, Ben. Du liebst doch Salamipizza." _Ob Dean die wohl auch am liebsten mag? Würde mich nicht wundern, so ähnlich, wie Ben seinem Dad ist. _

Bens Finger krampften sich um den Stift in seiner Hand und der Blick auf seine Zeichnung wurde immer verkrampfter. Gott, dieser Junge hatte echt viel Willensstärke... Dann warf er den Stift auf den Tisch, sprang vom Stuhl und rannte an mir vorbei, die Treppe herunter und rief „PIZZA!". _Ha! Ich wusste du kannst nicht widerstehen!_

Lächelnd kam auch ich die Treppe herunter, wollte sichergehen, dass meine Küche noch nicht in Flammen aufgegangen war. Gerade in dem Moment, als ich am Esstisch vorbei, über die Küchentheke zum Ofen sah, erblickte ich Dean, mit Schürze und Topfhandschuhen bewaffnet, wie er das Blech mit den Pizzen aus dem Ofen nahm. Ich konnte mir das Lachen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Ein ausgewachsener Mann in Schürze und Topfhandschuhen!!

„Na, Gefriertruhenjäger in Schürze, hast du meine Küche auch ganz gelassen?", verlautete ich mit unterdrücktem Lachen. Sofort fing ich mir einen schiefen Blick von Ben ein und gleichzeitig sah auch Dean mich an und lächelte.

„Das will ich schwer hoffen, Jane!" Jetzt fing Dean sich den verwirrten Blick unseres Sohnes ein. Es schien ihm nicht geheuer, dass seine Mom sich so gut mit Dean verstand und dass Mommy plötzlich nicht mehr weinte.

Dean war kurz davor, das Blech einfach so auf den Tisch zu stellen, als ich ihn am T-Shirt zurückzog. „Halt! Der gute Tisch!" Ich stürmte in die Küche, öffnete eine Schublade, nahm zwei Untersetzer heraus und platzierte sie mittig auf dem Esstisch. Dean beäugte mich kritisch, setzte dann aber einfach das Blech ab, zog Handschuhe und Schürze aus und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Ben saß vor Kopf, sodass ich gleich vor Dean saß. Während ich meine beiden Jungs so ansah, huschte der selbe erfreute Ausdruck über beide ihre Gesichter und wie auf Kommando kam es beiden über die Lippen.

„Hmm, Salamipizza!"

_Ich hab's doch geahnt!_

Erneut fing ich an zu grinsen, beachtete meine Schinkenpizza nur beiläufig.

Es war unheimlich. Ich fing an, diese Situation als zu normal zu empfinden. Wir waren zu gut gelaunt, zu erfreut, zu ungehemmt. Natürlich war es so sehr angenehm, aber Dean würde wieder gehen, so oder so. Und Ben würde enttäuscht sein. Und ich? Für mich bräche erneut meine schöne kleine Welt zusammen. Aber ich versuchte doch, diese Zeit zu genießen, solange es uns gut ging, solange Dean da war, solange ich wusste, dass er die Nacht bei uns verbringen würde...

Unterm Tisch bekam ich einen leichten Tritt verpasst, der definitiv von Dean kommen musste, denn ich wusste, dass Ben barfuss durchs Haus lief.

Ich schaute Dean an. Dieser beäugte mich länger, dann schaute er zu Ben, was auch mich zu meinem Sohn blicken ließ.

Ben saß da, erneut ganz ruhig, wie in Gedanken versunken. Er kaute auf dem Stückchen Pizza in seinem Mund herum, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken und ich hätte nur allzu gerne gewusst, was in ihm vorging. Wenn all das hier mein Leben schon so auf den Kopf stellte, was machte Ben dann durch? Und wie würde es ihm erst ergehen, wenn er wusste, dass Dean sterben würde. Früher oder später musste er es erfahren. Aber wie?

„Ben, Schatz." Mein Sohn sah mich an. „Was ist los?"

Ben zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts, Mom..."

Ich warf einen Blick zu Dean, aber auch er zuckte mit den Schultern. _Unheimlich, dieses ähnliche Verhalten..._ Bei ihm begriff ich zumindest die Bedeutung, denn er konnte sicherlich sehr viel besser nachimpfenden, was in seinem Sohn vorging.

Eher schweigsam beendeten wir das Essen, Ben ging auf sein Zimmer und hörte noch etwas Musik. Für ihn war es bald Zeit fürs Bett. Dean räumte den Tisch ab, ich räumte die Spülmaschine ein. Dann setzen wir uns für eine Viertelstunde gemütlich aufs Sofa und ließen diesen chaotischen Tag ausklingen.

Ich saß seitlich, die Schulter gegen die Polster gelehnt, Füße in Deans Richtung auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt. Seine – nun nur noch in Socken – waren leicht auf dem Kaffeetisch abgestützt. Ben hätte ich so was nie durchgehen lassen und wirklich gern sah ich es auch nicht, denn die Füße hatten nichts auf dem Tisch zu suchen, aber hey, er war doch sowieso nur für ein paar Stunden hier. Nicht, dass ich Zeit gehabt hätte, mich an Deans Macken zu gewöhnen.

„Sag mal, Lisa," Ich sah Dean an. „Wir fühlst du dich? Ich meine...jetzt wo es raus ist?"

Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Wie fühlte ich mich? Ging es mir jetzt tatsächlich besser? Oder sogar schlechter? War es die Richtige Entscheidung, Dean über seine Vaterschaft in Kenntnis zu setzen?

„Hmm...erleichtert. Ich hatte befürchtet, du würdest...anders reagieren."

„Dachtest du ich würde dich für verrückt erklären und auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwinden?", fragte Dean.

Ich nickte. So in etwa hatte ich es mir zu Anfang ausgemalt.

Dean lachte. _Sehr mitfühlend, danke... _„Komm schon, Lisa. Ich hatte dich sogar darauf angesprochen! Ist ja nicht so, als wäre mir die Ähnlichkeit nicht aufgefallen."

„Das hat ja nichts zu bedeuten. Ich wusste du würdest Sam nicht allein lassen. Es ist einfach euer Familienauftrag. Das habe ich zu akzeptieren – und jetzt wo du sowieso..." Mir kam der Rest der Satz nicht über die Lippen.

„Shht. Ein paar Monate habe ich noch Zeit."

Ich nickte, dachte mir diese wenigen Monate so lang wie möglich. Trotzdem wusste ich ja, dass er seine letzten Monate nicht im Hause Braeden/Winchester verbringen würde, sondern in unzähligen Motelzimmern.

„Weißt du...ich verstehe nicht so recht, warum du mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hast. Ich habe dir gesagt ich wäre stolz gewesen, Bens Vater zu sein. Das ändert sich auch innerhalb von ein paar Wochen nicht, Lisa."

„Schon, aber...-"

„Kein aber! Tu mir einen Gefallen und genieß den Abend. Ich habe schon genug angerichtet."

Ich seufzte. Und wie er das hatte. „Okay... Dann geh ich eben Ben ins Bett bringen."

Gerade, als ich aufstehen wollte, hielt Dean mich zurück. „Lass gut sein, ich mach das schon. Wollte mich eh noch mal mit Ben unterhalten."

Ich nickte. „Wirst du's ihm sagen?"

„Ich denke ja."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, war er schon aufgestanden und stand alsbald am Treppenabsatz. Ich konnte ausmachen, wie er noch einmal tief durchatmete, bevor er zu Ben ging. Welch ein Déjà-vu. Dasselbe Bild hatten wir vor höchstens drei Stunden schon einmal gehabt. Diesmal aber war ich nicht am weinen und wollte unbedingt mitbekommen, wie Dean es Ben beibringen wollte.

Ben kam noch einmal runter gelaufen. Er hatte bereits seinen hellblauen Pyjama an.

„Kommst du?"

„Nein, Baby. Dean ist oben und wartet schon auf dich." Ich lächelte.

„Hmm. Okay. Gute Nacht, Mom." Ich nahm Ben in den Arm, knuddelte ihn einmal feste durch und gab ihm ein Gutenachtküsschen.

„Schlaf gut, mein Schatz."

Dann lief Ben schon wieder hoch. So sehr er auch versuchte, mir etwas vorzumachen, Ben freute sich, dass Dean da war. Er freute sich, dass Dean ihn ins Bett brachte und dass er auch morgen früh hoffentlich noch da war.

Ich versuchte ruhig von 1 bis 10 zu zählen. _1, 2, ...10!!_ Nun packte mich die Neugierde wirklich. Ich schlich die Treppen hoch und durch den dunklen Flur bis zu Bens Zimmertür. Dort kniete ich mich hin und linste durchs Schlüsselloch. Ein äußerst süßer Anblick bot sich mir. Dean saß gemütlich auf Bens Bettkante, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und einen Arm um Ben gelegt. Ich konnte nicht recht verstehen, worüber sie redeten, aber dass sowohl Ben als auch Dean einen eher entspannten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatten, beruhigte mich ungemein. Nun setzte ich mich leise auf den Boden vor Bens Zimmer und legte mein Ohr an die Tür. Ich verstand die beiden gleich ein Stückchen besser.

„Warum?"

„Hmm also... du kennst doch Sam, meinen Bruder, nicht wahr? Er war sehr, sehr krank und ich habe etwas gemacht, um ihm zu helfen."

„Mit so komischen Dingern wie an meinem Geburtstag?"

„Ja, so in etwa. Deshalb kann ich nicht bleiben, Ben..."

„Wirst du sterben?"

Eine Zeit lang war es still. Ich krabbelte wieder auf meine Knie, um durchs Schlüsselloch zu schauen.

„Hast du Mommy und mich darüber reden hören?"

„Ja..."

„Wahrscheinlich... ja."

„Oh."

„Denk nicht drüber nach, Sohn. Jetzt bin ich erst mal hier, den Rest klären wir später."

Dean stand vom Bett auf, deckte Ben zu und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Schlaf gut."

Dann drehte er sich um und ich lief Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, als Ben noch einmal rief:

„Dea- ...Dad?"

Dean drehte sich zurück.

„Geh nicht weg."

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Versprochen?"

„Ehrenwort, Ben. Und jetzt schlaf."

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie mir eine Träne über die Wange gelaufen war. Es war einfach zu rührend. Dann ging die Tür auf und Dean rannte mich beinahe um. Als er mich entdeckte, schob er sich schnell an mir vorbei und schloss die Tür, damit Ben mich nicht sah. Dann reichte er mir seine Hand zur Hilfe.

„Ich wusste du würdest lauschen...", flüsterte Dean.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
